Bride of Po 2
by Warrior of Black and White
Summary: One-shot. The story is taking place after Po and Tigress saved Lu Shi and his brother from Junjie.


**This story is set after Po and Tigress saved Lu Shi and his brother from Junjie. **

"Come on, Tigress. Admit it. You're jealous." Po made a flirt on Tigress.

Tigress rolled her eyes. "How many time do I have told you that I am not!"

"Come on. I can see it. You're angry and looking unhappy everytime I and Lu Shi are together."

"Whatever Po." Tigress covered her ears. "I'm not listening."

"Tigress is jealous... Tigress is jealous..." Po sang a song.

Tigress groaned. "Look, Po. I don't care you said I'm jealous or not. But the truth is that I do care for you and I don't want you're broken heart. I was protecting you from Lu Shi's plan caused I had sensed she was not serious with you when the first time I saw her. Understand?"

"Lu Shi didn't plan it. Junjie did."

"She's part of Junjie's plan."

"But she's not a bad girl. She is a good girl. And she's cute. Ah... I can't wait to having hang out with her."

Since the first time she met him, this was the first time Tigress found Po falling in love to a girl.

"I'm happy for you, Po." said Tigress.

"You are?"

Tigress nodded her head. "I am. And I will one hundred percent will support your relationship with Lu Shi."

"Wow... I had never thought you would say it. Seriously, I was thinking you would tell me to forget Lu Shi."

"I was," said Tigress. "but I know that I couldn't be a jerk selfish. This is your life and I have no any right to control it."

Po grinned.

"What?" Tigress asked. "What is funny?"

Po paused. "Nothing. Hey Tigress. Have you fell in love before?"

"I haven't and will never do." she replied.

"No boy good enough for you? What's your type?"

"I was told romantic entanglements upset one chi."

"Who says?"

"Shifu."

"He taught you that? Do you really really really really never fall in love?"

"I do really really do."

"You lied. I know it. Just tell me the truth, Tigress. I'm your friend. Were you having a romantic issue before?"

Tigress looked at Po for minutes before whispering. "If I tell you, will you promise not tell everyone?"

"You can count on me."

"Alright. I have one."

Po gasped and covered his mouth. "You had already have a boyfriend?"

"No. But I have a boy I liked."

"May I know who?"

"I can't tell. But he is the most amazing man I've ever met."

"He's absolutely valuable to you."

"He's too valuable. He changed my life into better. Since I met him, my life became happier than before. He makes me laugh and is always there for me. He's sometimes acting stupid and treating everything like a joke but cute and adorable. To him, living in this world just a play. But that's what makes him unique. You'll never find the same guy like him cause he is the only one."

Po's mouth dropped opened. "Whoa..."

"Don't tell anyone."

"I will not. But Tigress, does this man know you love him?"

"Sadly, he doesn't. I don't want he knows. Our friendship is beautiful enough and I will always keep it. Telling him that I love him will ruin it and that made me worried. Beside, he loves another girl."

Po put a hand on Tigress' shoulder. "This man doesn't know what he had. I would be the luckiest man if I was him. Being loved by Master Tigress."

"I don't need him to know. I just need him to realize that I'm always there for him."

"Who is this guy, Tigress. Maybe I can help you."

"I don't need any help by anyone. Let me keep it by myself."

"No, I can't let you. You helped me once and let me do the favor."

"If you want to help me, there is one thing I want you to do."

"Just say it."

"Don't ever get yourself in trouble anymore."

"Okay. But how will that work?"

"It will help us both."

"Really? How come? I don't get it."

"It will be better you don't get it. But if you really want to help me ; just do it."

"Everything for you, Tigress."

Tigress smiled. She placed her paw on Po's cheek, looking at him for second.

"Tigress? You okay?"

Tigress lowered her paw, turning and walking away leaving Po behind.

She would never tell Po that she was talking about himself ; the man she loved.


End file.
